Mark Ammon
Overview This coolkid? Haha, I kid. His name is Mark Ammon. He was created and Controlled by CloudJhi, and is a student in the Day Class of Half Moon Academy. Mark is 5' 6" tall, has messy, raven black hair. He wears a white t'shirt above his black longsleeves, under a gray jacket with a winged cross on the back. He wears faded black jeans, and on its belt loop is a braille pocket watch. It has a triquetra embossed on it. Powers & Abilities Mark is smarter than average, has a body built for speed, and can boast a bit of muscle when it comes to fist fights. Mark has a sixth sense allowing him to see everthing in 360 degrees around him, having no blindspot at all. However, this is limited by the fact that he cannot sense very fine things such as pencil strokes or ballpen ink on a paper. He is able to manipulate gravity at will, being able to increase and decrease its force, and allowing him to do things akin to telekinesis, and with this he can also achieve flight. He is also able to condense many things such as air, allowing him to use nearly everything as a weapon, he can even stiffen a feather and use it as a black jack by making it heavier. Recently, when Mark was angered, it was shown that his eyes glowed like the stars. He was also able to summon micro-pulsars to negate the gravity-negation made by Leumas Thigrw. It is speculated that he may have control over space, or at least the stars. As of now, Mark has developed his powers to it's peak, able to scan and see things as though his eyesight has returned. However, this form of sight is very fine tuned, able to see even fine fingerprints, texts typed onto documents, and the steam blowing off from a cup of coffee. The apparent lack of darkness is something he appreciates very much, but the lack of color in his world is something that annoys him. His control over space, his domain proper, has allowed him to quickly move from one place to another, largely due to the fact that he can map out the quickest and most efficient route immediately, and even in emergencies, he can warp part of it to fling himself in a single direction, which is somewhat akin to teleportation. History Early History(Abridged) Mark was born blind, and because of that he was shunned by his family. Soon learning about his powers, they abused it and tried to make money off of it, but it failed, costing them more than they could profit. Because of this, they were enraged even more at their 'failure of a son.' Soon enough, Mark learned that he was actually adopted, simply left at his caretaker's doorsteps. He developed his sixth sense months before this, which allowed him to read and write, albeit heavily. At the age of eight, Mark ran away from home, living off the streets for two months before he was taken in at an orphanage. He lived there peacefully for a few years, until his caretakers found him and took him away by force. Back at his old home he was forced to work like a slave, and each time Mark defied them, he was sent to the basement with nothing but bread and water to go by. However, this strengthened his will power, and soon, his caretakers were arrested for the abuse, so Mark was allowed to go back to the orphanage. Two more years passed, and he was adopted by a kindly couple, who lived in a manor in the outskirts of town. An old man tutored him on the use of his powers there, as well as being a gentleman, swordfighting, riding horses, the like. However, Mark found his times at the manor boring, with walks around the forest, lake fishing, and fencing being his main past times. Soon, they received a letter inviting him to Half Moon Academy, which after a time of decision making, they accepted. Time at HMA Tba Time at HMA(II) Tba Tales of Half Moon(Present Time) Mark, now 22 years of age, stands proud and tall at the height of 6'2", working as a lawyer in a secretive yet effective firm. Secretive in that they are locked down tighter than a magical vault when it comes to the information they hold, and effective in that they have suffered no losses and only a few draws, having a very good, and yet almost unbelievably clean track record. This firm that Mark works for can only be afforded by the very wealthy, and thus Mark's paycheck too, is fat. But what not many know is that these 'very wealthy' customers tend to be people with a beef against local super powers, demons from hell, elven diplomats, dwarven mining guilds, the guys who tba Character Relationships Tea Grey: Girlfriend, of sorts. With her connection to the domain of life and spirits, she was able to give color to Mark's sight. However, it's pretty trippy and full off ley lines of energy running around. Mike Ammon: Lost brother, found once more. Two sides of completely different coins, they grew up very differently from each other. Cyrus Days : Boss, due to offscreen agreements. While Mark respects him for his power and authority, he thinks he's kind of a d*ck sometimes. Vanessa Days: "Damn, she's hot. Like, hell-fire hot. I won't doubt it for a second if she was from hell, because damn boss, did your family tree fall from heaven or something?" - Mark to Cyrus Number 12: Acquaintance, or friend. Not really all too familiar with each other. Lara Grihori: Lara was one of the girls Mark was interested in. The interest is gone though, so now they're just friends/acquaintances. Insanity: Mark is shit-pants afraid of him, but he doesn't really show it. The reason is because he is almost, if not, on the same level of power as his boss, Cyrus. Zeke Voblio: Mark likes Zeke alot because he can turn into a white wolf puppy. And Mark likes wolves. And puppies. Especially puppy wolves. Sol Zyphyr: Acquaintance/Friend. That's all there is to say on the matter. Katherine_J._Rithe: Since she is the boss' right hand woman, Mark simply respects her for who she is. Other than that, nothing much. Category:Half Moon Academy Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Dating Category:Sun Dorm Category:HMA Characters Category:HMA II Category:THM Rebirth Category:THM Rebirth Characters Category:HMA II Characters Category:Male